Victor Fries (New Earth)
New Earth Origin As a child, Victor Fries was fascinated by freezing animals as a hobby he developed to escape the pressures of his brutal, control-freak father. His parents, horrified by his 'hobby', sent him to a strict boarding school, where he was miserable, feeling detached from humanity. That winter, when the other children went home for the holidays, Victor discovered that his parents had disowned him. He was thought of as in embarrassment, a mistake to be filed away and forgotten, and he never saw them again. In college, he felt that he may never feel a warm touch, but then came Nora, a beautiful athlete, with whom he fell deeply in love with and ultimately married. He later got a job teaching cryogenics at the local college. Nora later fell terminally ill with a rare malady. Fries left teaching and took on a job working for a large drug company called GothCorp, run by the ruthless Ferris Boyle, so he could find a cure. Using his great intellect and passion for cryogenics, Fries discovered a way to put Nora into cryo-stasis (using company equipment), hoping to sustain her until a cure could be found. Boyle found out about the experiment and canceled the funding, attempting to have Nora brought out of stasis and overruling Fries' frantic objections. A struggle ensued, which resulted in Fries becoming engulfed in his own cryogenic coolants and being left for dead. Fries survived, but the chemicals had altered his body chemistry and his body temperature was lowered dramatically; he could now only survive at sub-zero temperatures. Fries escaped, unnoticed with the frozen Nora. In hiding, he invented a special refrigeration suit to stay alive, and used cryonic technology to create a powerful gun which fired a beam that froze any target within its range. With this technology, he became a criminal called Mr. Freeze with a taste for diamonds and revenge. His first act as a costumed criminal is to take revenge upon Ferris Boyle, a plan with which Batman interferes. Mr. Freeze fired his freeze-gun at Batman, but he dodged, causing the beam to shatter Nora's capsule. Freeze blamed Batman, and swore to destroy whatever the Dark Knight holds dear (mainly Gotham City, and eventually Robin). Mr. Freeze once joined a team of Gotham's "costumed freaks" lead by Two-Face. The group attempted to destroy the remnants of Carmine Falcone's Crime Family. During the Columbus' Day Massacre, Freeze was assigned to the removal of Edie Skeevers. Mr. Freeze and the others eventually fought Batman and Robin in the Batcave, after a botched assassination attempt on Two-Face by Hangman. Criminal Career Freeze was eventually contacted by Penguin and he agreed to work for him as a "cleaner". However, Freeze's unstable mind caused him to go overboard and started killing Penguin's people. Freeze's mind was having a regression after his treatment at Arkham and he kidnapped a pregnant girl, believing that she was her late wife, Nora. However, Freeze was attacked by The Ventriloquist's henchmen until Batman saved him. Freeze returned to his hideout to recover from the damage done, but the kidnapped girl tricked Freeze into hugging her, causing him to be paralyzed due to her warm body affecting his system. Batman appeared, rescued the girl and left Freeze to be taken by the authorities. When Black Mask became the new crime lord in Gotham, he approached Freeze and offered him to join his gang and Freeze accepted on the condition that he was given a new Cryo-Suit. The construction of a new cryo-suit was slow as Freeze kept killing the technicians that Black Mask provided him. In the end, Freeze was given a new and improved cryo-suit, sealing the deal. After another rage outburst, Freeze killed one of Black Mask's men and the crime lord told Freeze to recover anything he could from the stolen shipment at the Gotham Harbor. Before he could go, Black Mask was contacted by Red Hood and after reaching an agreement, Black Mask sent Freeze to kill Red Hood and recover the Kryptonite shipment for him. Freeze arrived at the meeting point and attacked Red Hood without success. Red Hood tried his best to attack Freeze, but his armor prevented him from taking any damage. Batman and Nightwing soon found them and stopped their fight. After this, Freeze used his cold gun to escape the place. Once, in the hopes of reviving Nora, he allied himself with the Secret Society of Super Villains, fashioning for Nyssa Head a sub-zero machine in exchange for the use of her own Lazarus Pit. He attempts to restore Nora to life without waiting for the adjusting needed in the pool chemicals, however; she returns to life as the twisted Lazara, and escapes. She blamed her husband for her plight, and estranged herself from him (crippling his sanity even more). Freeze was eventually approached by Hush, who asked him to create a machine that could preserve a beating heart out of the body. Freeze created such machine and asked for a great amount money in exchange. Upon returning to Earth, Freeze started attacking Intergang, to take back the control of Gotham. For this purpose, he made an alliance with Killer Croc and together they attacked the members of Intergang at the Iceberg Lounge.Batman and the Outsiders Vol 2 13 After Batman's death, most of the Arkham inmates were freed by a new Black Mask. Freeze was among them and he started working on a project called Ice-X Protocol when the GCPD tried to capture him. He stunned them with his gun and captured Gordon, taking him to his secret lair. Gordon managed to break free and defeat Freeze by causing an explosion that weakened Freeze. After his capture, Freeze was taken to Iron Heights prison. Black Mask attempted to control Mr. Freeze by implanting a device in his head. He escaped Black Mask and tried to preform brain surgery on himself to remove the chip, but was captured and imprisoned by the Outsiders. The chip was eventually removed by Owlman. | Powers = * | Abilities = * : Victor is also a polymath who has studied many areas of physics and chemistry, as well as neurobiology and medicine. . * : He's a gifted scientist, having built his Cryo-Suit, Cold Gun and life support machine for Selina Kyle, who had her heart removed by Hush. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : He relies on his cryo-suit to regulate his temperature at a frozen level. | Equipment = * Cryo-Suit: Wears a suit that keeps his body temperature below freezing. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Mister Freeze's Cold Gun: He freezes areas around him using special weapons and equipment. | Notes = * He is usually imprisoned in Arkham Asylum when apprehended by Batman, for psychiatry on his insanity and a refrigerated cell for his medical requirements. * Mister Terrific says that the technology created by Victor, is as technologically advanced as that of Apokolips or Lex Luthor. | Trivia = * In some Spanish translations of the different Batman series, Mr. Freeze is mistakenly translated as "Capitán Frío". That name is a more accurate translation to another DC ice-themed villain's name: Captain Cold. * Mr. Freeze is also the name of two LIM roller coasters at two Six Flags parks (Six Flags Saint Louis and Six Flags Over Texas). * Victor Fries is also known as Doctor Schimmell. | Wikipedia = Mr. Freeze | DC = None | Links = }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Injustice League III members Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Salvation Run deportees